Débris
by Tristana
Summary: Un sort - un meurtre. Une femme endeuillée - elle a fait ce qu'elle devait, ce n'était pas de se faute. Mais alors pourquoi son coeur lui fait-il si mal? Narcissa/Lucius


Que dire ? One shot de la part d'une Tristana déprimée qui lève vers l'écran de son ordinateur un regard de lapin myxomatosé à force d'avoir pleuré pask'elle a lu une fic ou Sevy il mourrait. La faute à Lychee…

Comme d'ab', inspiration malfoyenne. (Moi, accro, mais pas du tout… ) Vous pouvez toutefois y voir absolument tout ce que vous voulez.

L'idée, c'est une femme soumise à l'Imperium qui tue l'homme qu'elle aime et le sort prend fin juste au moment où il est trop tard…

Préparez une boite de kleenex et du chocolat…

'Bonne lecture.'

**Débris**

**Un cœur fait-il du bruit lorsqu-il se brise ?**

Dans sa chute il danse comme une flamme, suivant de la passion le rythme effréné. Au terme de sa chute, au point de rupture comme du cristal il chante. Une chanson belle comme la pluie et pourtant déchirante comme des pleurs d'enfant. La pureté se brise mais ne peut être souillée. A mes yeux rien n'est plus beau que la lumière se reflétant sur les restes du verre brisé ou sur l'écume de cet océan de larmes amères. Sa beauté me blesse. Amour, tu m'a donné des ailes pour que je puisse voler. Passion, pour toi je me suis sacrifiée. Mes ailes ont brûlé. Il ne reste plus que des cendres.

Le chagrin est venu et m'a pris le cœur, le lacérant de ses doigts glacés. J'ai froid, seule et oubliée. Rose noire dans un jardin d'hiver. Poudrée de givre pareil aux larmes que je voudrais pouvoir pleurer. Tu es parti sans moi. Je voudrait t'en vouloir mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je lutte pour garder la tête hors de l'eau mais inlassablement la même vague noire me submerge. Sang ou eau je ne sais plus.

J'erre sans but dans un dédale de sang et de larmes. Les cris se mêlent aux chants. Ô cantiques anciens, que ne m'apportez vous point la paix. Et je chante sans fin, ma voix est un filet de glace s'échappant de mes lèvres froides mais les mots sont le fruit d'un cœur noirci de remords et de culpabilité. Emportée par le tourbillon de mes souvenirs je me souviens. De ton sourire. Et de tes yeux lorsque je t'ai tué. Tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais. Et je sais à présent que tu ne mentais pas. Et ces mots m'ont meurtrie plus sûrement qu'un poignard. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…

Ton sang qui coulait sur mes doigts. Flot d'un pourpre superbe. Le sang est magnifique, il est la vie et mon regard. Tandis que je le regardait couler, je sentais mes yeux s'accorder à lui, révélant mon vrai visage. Tu allais mourir. Le sort m'a laissé voir. J'ai compris. Et j'ai pleuré. Larmes de sang. Alors tu m'as embrassée et dans un dernier soupir tu m'as dit "Je t'aime" avant que ton âme ne me soit à jamais enlevée, envolée sur les ailes du corbeau, héraut de la Mort. J'ai pleuré, mon amour.

Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire. Je t'aime. Trois mots dont je viens seulement de saisir la véritable valeur. Alors qu'ils ne sont plus que les ombres de ce qui aurait pu être. Sans mon intarissable désir de sang. C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Je donnerais mon âme pour te rejoindre. L'immortalité n'a plus de sens. Le simple fait de me sentir exister me fait souffrir. Tout n'est que cendre. Les cendres de notre amour dispersées aux quatre vents. Pas de repos pour les morts. Je ne veux plus errer entre vie et mort. Car tu m'as donné goût à la vie mais sans toi elle me semble terne et fade. Comme une journée d'hiver où nul soleil ne vient réchauffer les cœurs des vivants qui attendent le printemps.

Je ne verrais pas le printemps revenir sur mes terres. Sur ta tombe la neige avide boit mon sang. Larmes de mon cœur brisé. Je renonce à la vie. Je renonce à tout sauf à cet espoir puéril de te rejoindre enfin là ou les âmes sont enfin en paix. Je suis si lasse, il faut que je m'allonge. Mes doigts sont engourdis. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. La lame mord à nouveau ma chair, trace un nouveau sillon sur mon bras. Soudain, la douleur me frappe, si atrocement délicieuse. Je deviens aussi froide que la neige rougie. Ma main tremble. Le souffle me manque. Je redeviens humaine seulement pour mourir encore une fois. J'avais oublié cette douce amertume. Le monde prend des teintes sépia jusque-là insoupçonnée.

Mort, tu m'as faite instrument de ta volonté. Je t'en prie libère moi. Je sens la vie me quitter. Mon essence s'échappe, ruisselante, et nourri cette terre noire, témoin de ma fin. Le poignard tombe tandis que je gît là, incapable de bouger, emprisonnée du carcan de ma peine, La nuit jette sur moi son voile et me protège du monde. Ce monde qui a fait de moi ce que je suis et qui m'a pris en dernier recours ce que j'avais de plus cher. Mon humanité.

S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.

Je La vois enfin. Elle me domine de toute sa terrible beauté. Sa noirceur m'enveloppe. Tout s'assombrit devant mes yeux. Le dernier son que j'entend est le bruissement des plumes du corbeau. La fin est là. Enfin je peux me reposer.

Adieu.

**Note de moi** : S'il vous plaît, je sais, je mérite pas, je fait mourir tout le monde mais je ne fais pas exprès. C'est parce que j'ai pas de review… Ouiiiiin.

Le lapin myxomatosé que je suis vous supplie de m'envoyer une review, même pour me dire que c'est nul. S'il vous plaaaaaîiîîîît.

Parce que ce conte tristounet peut aussi être vu comme la complainte d'une fanfiqueuse à qui personne ne laisse des review sauf ma chère little mouse Susu qui me soutient quand même.

Merci à toi et à tes review. Tu es mon soleil MSN ! lol


End file.
